


on the breeze

by kirakirakirari



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alata is oblivious. Eri is in denial. Moune doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the breeze

Eri looks up from her nail polish (choosing one of them is really difficult, because red and pink both look nice and the cerulean one isn’t so bad) when the door whips open and Moune is walking towards her. She smiles, but her smiles soon turn into a frown when Moune drops all the shopping bags down and pulls Eri rather roughly out of the living room, passing Alata and Agri who are deep into a computer game (she doesn’t know it, but Alata seems to like it) and Hyde who is watching television with all concentration. When Moune finally lets go, Eri finds her wrist a bit red, but she doesn’t dare complain since Moune is leaning against the wall, eyebrow furrowing and lips in a straight line with her arms across her chest. Eri stands there in awkward, looking at the other girl in utter confusion.

“Moune…” She begins carefully. “Why do you pull me out there?”

The way Moune is massaging her temple doesn’t help her at all.

“Alata is annoyingly oblivious, brother isn’t better and Hyde may or may not, unless he’s acting as if he didn’t know anything, which I doubt he is, but I, and Nozomu probably, are getting tired of letting it get this far and it’s time for me to take action.” Of course, Eri can hardly understand what Moune is saying (mostly because Alata suddenly cheers inside) but she hears her friend pretty well. She is puzzled, though.

“What’s it? What are you talking about?” Perhaps she’s asked the wrong thing, because Moune is sending her a resentful looks and groans in frustration. It isn’t a good sign.

Moune glares at her.

“You - are - in - love - with - Alata.”

Eri opens her mouth to say something before the realisation falls.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

This isn’t happening.

“What do you mean, Moune?” She almost jumps at Moune, voice suddenly drops so that none of the boy in the living room can hear, eyes flicking back and forth between Moune and them.

“Don’t you dare deny. I’ve noticed this and I can’t stand it anymore. You two are always lovey-dovey. Why haven’t you told him yet?”

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about!” If Moune knows that much, why hasn’t she told Hyde? (a part of Eri’s mind knows the answer is that Agri can be pretty scary when he gets in his protective mood, and Hyde fighting against Agri is the last thing everyone wants.) But before she can retort (with a protest ready at the tip of her tough), there is some noises in the living room. Moune and Eri looks into to see Agri stomp in the kitchen, a bright yellow letter of ‘PLAYER NUMBER 1 FAILED!’ appears on the computer screen. Alata looks at the closed door of the kitchen, scratching his head. Hyde just claps the GoseiRed’s shoulder and says 'Good job!’. Moune, however, doesn’t let her brother’s being bad at computer games distracts her, as she looks at Eri again, hands putting on her hips.

“Perfect time. Tell him now or else I’ll shout to the world.”

“There is nothing to tell, Moune!” Eri protests.

“Eri, come on! I am not kidding! I’m trying to help you!”

“Moune! Please, I am not -” She looks over and notices Alata now standing near her collection of nail polish, looking at them curiously. Eri looks back at Moune, and says:

“Moune, he’s like my brother. He’s my childhood friend.” She whispers and brushes past Moune, walking right past Alata, not even looking at him, slamming the bathroom door shut, grabbing the towel and washing her face. “Be brave, Eri.” She mutters. “Everything will be alright.”

When she comes out, however, Alata is looking at her expectantly, holding out one of the nail polisher.

“Eri, I think pink will look good. Come on!”

She finds it impossible not to smile at him.


End file.
